


JaeKyung cut

by flawlesslove



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 21:01:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19776343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawlesslove/pseuds/flawlesslove





	JaeKyung cut

仅剩的一点距离也消失了。  
都忘了唇舌是怎么纠缠在一起的。待反应过来时，两个人已经在因为缺氧而换气了。  
金在中看着怀里不知几时被自己吻躺在地毯上、正闭着眼喘息的韩庚，心口倏然一记闷痛。 他声音颤抖着开口：“韩庚，你看着我。”  
韩庚慢慢睁开眼，呼吸渐稳，眼神澄澈。  
“我没醉，你知道的。”  
些许迷茫的眨下眼睛，韩庚就又温柔的笑了。揉揉在中的头发，他说：“我知道啊。”

“在中，不要怕。”

最后一丝所谓的“理智”，在韩庚笃定的话语里灰飞烟灭。  
金在中倾尽自己全部的虔诚再一次吻上去。轻轻地含住唇瓣，蝴蝶拍打翅膀般的轻吮，然后舌尖慢慢探进去，搜刮过口腔里的每一寸，温柔的诱哄韩庚与他深吻，肺里的氧气几乎被抽空。亲吻中半挟半扶着把韩庚弄到床上，撩起上衣一角在他腰腹间流连。  
“你笑什么？”金在中低头看着嘴角噙着笑的韩庚，不敢再动了。  
“没什么，就是没想到你还挑地方……以为你会在地上直接……”是有点溜号儿才会笑的，听到在中问他便随口答道。本来只是想开个玩笑，可他感觉到腰间在中温暖粗糙的手掌骤然停下，韩庚睁开眼看到的是金在中试探的眼神。  
试探里竟然还夹杂着怯懦。  
抬起一只手勾住自己上方的脖子，把身上的人搂近一点，韩庚依然云淡风轻的笑着说：“没什么……逗你呢，你可以继续。”  
最开始亲吻时炙热的追随他的眼眸，此刻却闪烁着想要移开，腰腹上停留的手微微动了一下，不是像韩庚说的“继续”，而是想要退缩。  
韩庚立刻攥住那只手腕，手上的力道凶狠，眼睛闪着光。坚决，不容置疑：“金在中，我说——继续。”。  
可越是这样，在中就越是心痛。  
不该这样的。这个人，还有更远的路要走，还有更高的天要飞，怎么可以就这么稀里糊涂的……把他也拉进地狱？！可现实却让他无法反驳。他就是想念韩庚，想念他的一切，也包括……抱他。  
荒唐！太荒唐了！  
这肮脏的世界，还有深陷其中的不堪的我——有什么资格靠近他？金在中承认，他真的害怕了。哪怕是当初知道自己即将面临的局面也没有这么害怕过，最多就是累了，每天都觉得撑不下去，可每天却又都浑浑噩噩的都撑过来了。然而没有哪一次像现在这样，甚至让他怯于面对自己。  
原本牵制着他的双手此刻覆上了他的脸颊强迫他转回视线，在中听到韩庚对他说话：“我再说一次：继，续。——金在中，你要还是个男人，就别在这跟我娘们唧唧的扯淡。”  
在中拼命地看着韩庚的眼睛，他想看得更深一些，他拼命的想知道韩庚为什么要对他这么好。可能是太用力了，好看的眉毛也拧紧了些，眼眶都跟着发痛。  
“别怕，做你想做的，”韩庚再一次对他笑，笑到他心里，在他心口的那片海里投下一颗石子，荡起的山呼海啸瞬间淹没所有，剧烈撞击着他的灵魂。  
“我在这里，在中，不要怕。”  
压抑太久的思念，连同着爱意一起发了狂，席卷而来，不能自拔。  
金在中深吸口气，紧张的指尖都在颤抖。他再次献上自己的双唇，蜻蜓点水般轻触韩庚的眼睑，一下一下，待韩庚慢慢闭上眼睛，再吻上眉骨，然后到耳廓，轻轻含住耳垂，在中一只手轻托起韩庚的后颈引他微微抬起下颚，接着一路吻过去，舌尖在线条优美的勃颈上流连许久，才慢慢游走着到了锁骨。另一手探入上衣下摆，抚上韩庚的肌肤一路向上，描摹着腹胸的轮廓，勾勒出美好的线条。  
亲吻中不疾不徐的褪去彼此的衣物。终于没有遮掩的时候，韩庚还是忍不住害羞了，在金在中吻上他的胸膛时稍微瑟缩了一下。在中体贴的帮他拉过被子盖好，还关了伸手能够到床头开关的几盏灯。  
“你要关灯？”  
“怎么，你想开着？”  
“滚！”

疼痛夹杂着一点诡异的酥麻感从腰间窜上背脊，再漫延开来。韩庚有点不安的扭动几下，攀着在中肩上的手下意识的更用力了些。在中伸手拂过他的额头把汗湿的头发拨开，凑上去吻他紧抿着的唇瓣。被撬开唇齿的人小心地喘息，待对方离开，贝齿又死死地咬住下唇。  
“别咬，会伤到自己……”在中蹭着鼻尖轻声安慰，“疼么？”  
微微睁开眼，看着在中关切的眼神韩庚忍不住又笑了。想想对方，全部的重量现在只靠撑在自己肩颈边的手肘支撑，还要顾及着他，着实辛苦。他极力控制着自己有点滑稽的哆嗦开口：“还好，没关系。”  
说是“没事”，可看着韩庚的样子，金在中无论怎样都不敢轻易迈出那一步。一切都来的突然而且莫名其妙，没有任何准备，他不敢也不想伤了他。其实和男人，金在中也……完全没有经验。他清楚地知道自己不是gay，原来不是，以后大概也不会是。只是在今晚，在此时此刻，韩庚是特别的，是超越了包括世俗在内的一切的存在，在中深知自己没他不行，非他不可。  
既然未来有那多的虚空缥缈，那么至少，今天，你会原谅我的……对么？  
无穷尽的苦难里只剩下最后一丝微弱的光，虚幻，模糊。只能迷茫、战栗着靠近，一点一点摸索。最后终于在彼此温暖的交缠需索里渐渐升腾出了滚烫的欲望，缱绻难散。腾出手揽过韩庚的腰稳稳箍住，另一只手撑着两人纠缠的身体，缠绵的吻在韩庚颈间游走反复。极致的温柔安抚下韩庚紧紧搂着在中的肩膀，尽量放松自己。可是身体真正被打开的一瞬间还是让他猝不及防，吸气的时候差点叫出声来，吓得赶紧埋下头，慌乱中他一口咬上在中的后肩，反应过来后又赶紧松口，头埋进在中的颈窝，不敢乱动只能紧紧地抱着他。  
深呼吸，韩庚竭力调整，告诉自己要放松。汗水划过滚烫的肌肤交融在一起，含混不清，可即便是这样他还是察觉到了在中滴在自己胸口的眼泪。神奇的感官，有点不可思议，可他就是知道。身体离开一点自下而上的看着那张美得惊骇世俗的脸，微弱的光中隐约看得见他正闭着眼，眉头也微微皱起，喉间泄露了无法控制的哽咽，似是正经历着世间最沉重的绝望。顺着落在自己眉心的那颗眼泪流过的泪痕一路吻到眼角，不够娴熟的吻技，但足够温柔，韩庚诱哄着在中睁眼：“不要哭……在中，不要哭。”  
睫毛轻轻颤动，睁开眼睛四目相对。想说话却觉得声音发紧，在中颤声问道：“能不能……庚，能不能…别丢下我？”  
“好。”不光声音里流出暖意，韩庚努力想要掩藏自己忍痛的表情的样子，还有主动勾在他腰际的修长的双腿——所有的一切汇集在一起，像是燎原的火，灼痛了他的眼，眼眶的热度根本无法控制。  
金在中从来不知道自己的眼泪居然有这么多。低头抵着韩庚的肩，放任自己汹涌的流泪，嘴里反复地呢喃：“对不起……庚……韩庚，对不起…对不起……”  
“不要说‘对不起’，我不喜欢。”又不是献祭，只是想要和你在一起，才顺着彼此的心意走下去的，哪需要什么道歉呢。

“都会好起来的，会好的。”

“金在中，别忘了——你是金在中。”

“在中，我在这，哪里也不去。”

那些说起来永远欠明白的软糯的韩语，在金在中渐渐没了章法的亲吻里被打散开来。羞耻纠缠着满足感不断刺激神经，韩庚拼命无视身体里有点磨人的不适，固执地、一遍遍的说。  
绝望的灵魂和孤独的灵魂，哪一个更可怜？  
只有深陷逆境的人才知道，想要涅槃重生除了勇气和坚持，还要付出怎样的代价才能实现。忍着痛，把原本结实的骨骼一点点拆散，重新接上去前，每一块骨头都要敲下一点来，凑到一起，留着——在长出新骨慢慢构出更加坚韧的骨架支撑灵魂的时间里，这些碎骨要用来锻造一对更适合飞翔的翅膀。  
真正能够从灵魂的骨架里长出翅膀的人耻于祈求那些廉价的怜悯。他们不需要谁来可怜或者同情，他们真正需要的，是一个可以相偎的同等的灵魂，相伴着浴火涅槃，哪怕有可能万劫不复。  
有什么东西就要破土而出。抗拒到接纳。牵绊着从深处共生出热烈的快感，仿佛万丈绝壁上开出的连翘花，在微光里摇曳生姿，绽放着隐秘的风情。蒸腾滚烫中也能清晰感知的温暖的手掌覆在他的肩胛骨上，金在中听见了世间最美的声音——  
“在中，这里，会有翅膀长出来……”


End file.
